Use
by xelitespellingx
Summary: SLASH Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler Based after the movie. Tyler and Pogue are together and are trying to get Reid and Caleb to confront the other about their feelings. To bad they don't need the help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or the characters in this story

Use-Chapter 1 by Elite Spelling

Live Journal: xelitespellingx

----------------------------------------------------------

Use

"Hm how should I start this." His fingers tapped lightly on the keyboard.

"Hey Baby hows it going?" Pogue sat quietly down on the grass beside him. Tyler just looked up with his eyebrows raised for a second before looking back down at the screen.

"Ty, you have another week to finish it." Sighing he lay back watching the other boy who was biting his lip. Smirking, he reached out and pulled him down beside him.

"I know but you're such a distraction. I was trying to work on that dumb essay, you sit down, and now it's ignored." Smiling he hugged his boyfriends side, resting his head on his chest.

"Sorry, should I leave?" Pogue felt kinda guilty.

"Hm, No. I was just staring at it anyways." He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek letting his lips linger for a second before pulling away.

"What should we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" He lay on his back again looking at Pogue out of the corner of his eye.  
Pogue quickly glanced around before letting the darkness seep into his eyes. All the books and paper scattered around them were neatly packed into Ty's bag in about the second it took for Pogue to stand up, reaching his hand out for Ty to take. He just propped himself on his elbows with a chiding look.

"Alright, alright. I could have done that myself. Sorry." His attempt at looking like an innocent child made Ty smile as he reached out for Pogue's hand.

The walk back to dorms at a slow pace. Talking about which movie they should go see next weekend and about the house party they got invited to. They arrived back with their fingers intertwined laughing at a passing squirrel making what seemed to be the leap of faith.

It was one of those sappy moments you randomly remember and laugh at because it was so prefect. Until Aaron showed up. They had just reached Tyler and Reid's room when he had passed coughing out a clear "fags".  
Pogue had spun around and shoved him. He stumbled back falling over one of his groupies feet. He slowly picked himself up playing it cool as he smirked. Tyler was mumbling for Pogue not to start something and just let it go.

"I don't think they are interested in including you in a threesome so get lost." Reid placed himself in between the two. Aaron's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
Tyler had walked up to Reid and was tugging on his elbow.

"I am not a fag Garwin sorry to disappoint you." He shot back.  
"Thats great Aaron but really who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Reid smiled as Aaron's face turned red.

"That's enough get out of here." Caleb was obviously annoyed.

"Whatever man try keeping your bitches in line next time."  
The four stood outside the door until Aaron and his boys went around the corner.

"Where did you two come from?" Pogue was a bit surprised by their sudden appearance.  
Walking back into the room Reid replied, "We were studying when we heard you and Ty at the door."

"Wow, wait did you say you and Caleb were studying together? Just the thought of you studying is amazing but with Caleb!"

"Pogue shut it. He asked me for some help with some homework so I am helping? We can get along sometimes." Caleb glanced over at Reid who was staring at Tyler. They were in their own conversation.

"I am going to the library so you guys can have some privacy. Thanks Cay for the help. Catch you later guys." Reid started packing up his books and laptop and was about to walk out the door when Caleb started packing his things too.

"I have to finish some homework too. Can I tag along?"

"Sure." Tyler could see Reid's smile even though we was turned around.  
Pogue went over to Reid and pressed his palm to his forehead, "You sure your feeling ok?"  
Reid just smiled and slapped his hand away playfully. Caleb turned away smirking, while Pogue and Tyler laughed at the redness on Reid's cheeks.

"Alright stop harassing him. See you guys tonight." Caleb smiled at Reid as he pushed him out the door.

"Pogue don't tired him out to much I need him later." Reid demanded as Caleb gave him another push.

"What was that about?" Pogue wondered.

"I don't know. Reid, library, studying, and Cay? Doesn't add up."

"Liar. I noticed your silence conversation with him. You know don't you?" Tyler just replied with an innocent smile.

"Tell me." Pleaded Pogue.

"Hmm" Tyler just lead Pogue over to his bed "Maybe later. I forgot what we came here to do?"

"I remember." Pogue laughed as he pushed Tyler down on the bed before getting on top of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked please reviews as I am kinda new and need criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Use-Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You almost done?" Caleb asked as he shut his History book softly.

"Um..actually can you help me on this last problem?" Reid sighed in frustration.

"Yea, sure." He put the book in his bag and walked around the table leaning over Reid's shoulder for a look at his book.

"Well, if the Puritans coming over to the Americas from England were trying to escape religious persecution then why did they set up their political system to suppress other religions? Given what they just went through by break away from the Anglican Church to practice freely shouldn't they have been more tolerable of others religions? I don't understand why." Reids pencil tapped against the the last blank lines of his paper.

"They are hypocrites and I have no idea why they would do that."

"Whoa. Wait, did you just admit that you didn't know the answer? That's.........strange." Reid glanced up at him suspiciously.

"I can tell you that it was a good thing though because their efforts to suppress the beliefs of others lead to the founding of Providence, Portsmouth, Newport, and Warwick where different religions were tolerated." Calebs eyes followed the scratching of Reids pencil along the paper.

"Your brilliant! Thanks, Cay." Reid smiled and stretched. Caleb watched as his shirt rose an inch showing pale skin and a silver studded belt. He smiled and turned away not wanting to be caught.

"Whoa. What time is it? This place is deserted." Reid glances between two shelves with wide eyes. "F, I can't believe it's 11 already!"

"Don't the dorms get locked up at 10:30?"

"Hey Cay." Reid called shuffling toward Caleb innocently.

"Don't look at me like that. That's the "I am about to do something ridiculously stupid" look." Caleb raised an eyebrow as Reid bit his bottom lip and and pushed his hands down into his pockets making his already low jeans slip lower.

"Fine I won't tell you my plan. You will just have to hear about it like everyone else."

"You are going to spend the night at my house." He picked up his bag and started walking to the front door. He could hear another set of footsteps trailing behind his.

"Not that I couldn't say no to that but your like a girl so demanding." Reid sighed dramatically.

"It's the only way I can get you to listen. Besides you can't get into anymore trouble this year. "

"Oh yea. I forgot about that. Please works pretty well too, you know." He reached into Calebs jacket pocket and pulled out his keys. He reached his arm as far as it would go away from Caleb before he could grab him.

"Oh no. No no no no." Caleb grabbed the back of Reids neck pulling him to his chest and pulled the hand with the keys forward.

"Hey! Unfair advantage!" He tried to pull his arm back but Caleb won't let him. He stopped moving when he felt fingers in between his trying to slip the keyring off his middle finger. He stood on his toes and softly pressed their lips together. He could feel Caleb's body stiff and began to pull back worried that maybe Cay didn't like him like he thought. He was about to run off with the keys playing it off as a distraction when he felt a hand softly tracing down his back. His eyes opened in surprise right before their lips met again. Caleb's hand pressed against the small of Reids back pushing them closer. It was a small kiss that connected them for only a few seconds. Reid smiled at him when they pulled apart and he was so cute that Caleb just had to smile back.

"Unfair advantage my ass." Caleb shook his head and pulled Reid along the sidewalk to his car.

Reid didn't know how to respond to that but willing followed him. When they got to the black Mustang Caleb smirked "You win but please don't wreak my car." and got into the passenger seat. Resisting the urge to skip to the driver seat he walked calmly and plopped gracefully into the seat. He took extra care to make sure his seat was moving forward, the mirrors were adjusted, and that Caleb and himself were both wearing seat belts. All the while Caleb was staring at him. He gave him a quick kiss and pulled out of the parking lot doing the speed limit all the way to Caleb's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o///O I'm sorry this took so long to update! Hoped you liked.


End file.
